Air handlers in HVACR units output a high-velocity airflow. This high-velocity airflow may pass through a refrigerant coil, on which there may be a condensate. The velocity of the airflow may blow the condensate off the coil and carry the condensate into a building cooled by the HVACR system or to points within the HVACR system where water can accumulate, causing corrosion and/or contamination of conditioned air. The airflow from the blower through the refrigerant coil may also result in vortices away from the core of the airflow, which may cause some of the airflow to also circulate backwards through the blower and reduce system efficiency. The condensate carried by the airflow may require installation of a drain pan within the HVACR unit, adding cost and increasing unit size.